May 17,1954
by carterpickles
Summary: It's 1954 in Little rock AK Rocky's black and Gunther White what will happen when there lives happen to collide
1. Chapter 1

_Rocky's POV_

The year was 1954 well May 17 maybe the most important day of my life. My name is Raquel but everybody calls me Rocky I am tall, smart, and I guess you could say pretty prettier than a lot of the other girls in my sophomore class. Anyway back to the story May 17, 1954 was the day the Supreme Court t whites and blacks can go to the same school in the south. That was a big deal for Littlerock Arkansas being one of the most segregated states there was, like I was saying we got out of school early but instead of heading to the molt shop with the rest of my friends I decided to take the shortcut through the woods.

It had rained the day before but today was sunny, and I guess today was the wrong day to wear white capris I slipped on some of the ripe fruit that was growing and fell knees first into some mud. I ran over to the small stream to try and wash my pants out but it didn't work " I guess you have to rip your capris into some shorts it's not like your fat or if anyone is going to see you ." I assured to myself as I ripped some really good and expensive pants. And if it couldn't get any worse my shirt ripped to but thank goodness my mom talked me into wearing a tank-top today so there I was walking around the woods a Negro girl like me and looking like a slut.

**Gunther's POV**

"O my heavens this is terrible" my teachers kept saying to herself after she walked back in from talking to the principle. She was freaking out she kept saying something about the Supreme Court. We were all so confused I looked at my girlfriend Cece jones to see if she could ask Ms. Walk to tell us what happened because for some reason she was Cece's favorite "Ms. Walk what happened?" Cece asked in a respectful voice.

"The supreme court, the supreme court"

She couldn't catch her breath as a sophomore teacher for over 15 years I would expect her to be able to react with bad news by now. But this news was different as she finally calmed down she said

"The supreme court has issued that blacks and whites MUST go to school together!"

we all freaked out the school couldn't take it they let ALL schools out early everyone else was freaking out but Me and Cece took this as an advantage to go on an all night long date if you know what I mean. "So babe you want to go to the drive inn and see "GODZILLA" I hear it's one of the scariest movies of year." She said. "Sure pick you up at four" "yeah bye hot cakes".

"GUNTHER GUNTHER" Tommy yells at me from afar. Tommy is my little brother super adorable but he's not really in the popular side like me, how could I put this in a nice way well he's a fourth grader in the south who loves science and is on the chubby side not the most popular guy. "What do you want tommy?"

"Can you help me with my new bottle rocket?" he pleaded

"Tommy you know I'm going out with Cece tonight"

"Yeah but you promised me last time do you want me to go home and tell mom what you and Cece really want to do tonight?!" Oh my goodness this child is blackmailing me

"Alright, alright I'll help you with your dumb bottle rocket but you have to finish all of your homework."

"You really think that I'm stupid enough to know that you weren't going to ask this I'm in the fourth grade not moms stomach"

"Fine let me finish my homework and postpone the date to 5 and we'll do you stupid bottle rocket experiment"

"That's all I ask" tommy smirked with that remark and waddled off.

We got home and I finished my homework and called Cece she was angry but when I told her it was for tommy she was fine with it I don't know what it is but they have some freaky relationship.

When we got to the cleared out space in the forest it felt wrong to be there like I shouldn't be there on the wrong side of town or if something bad was about to happen.

"Set the rocket up tommy we don't have that much time, well I don't have that much time"

Tommy set the rocket off "In 3, 2, 1 BLASTOFF!"

_Rocky's POV_

I started to sit down to eat some plums and berries I found until I hard a whooshing sound. I get up start running those sound aren't normal hearing for us blacks I run and I run and I run until I trip and fall over a stick in the ground.

There on the ground laying I look up and see a bottle rocket coming towards me I scream bloody murder and in a split second I'm in the running stance then all I see is black.

**Gunther's POV**

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" Tommy and I said at the same time.

I told tommy to go run for help I knew it was a long shot he could never run into town that fast he's not a runner but it was either let him run or let him assist an injured girl, running won. But on the bright side maybe it was Cece she knew I would be here and we could now spend more time alone than we wanted.

I don't make the history fate does and if fate wants me and Cece to hook-up in the wood's today I won't stop it. I followed the cloud of air the rocket left to a oddly fruitful spot in the woods through the brush of the tree's I saw someone through the brush.

"Is that Cece man I didn't know she tanned or wore bootie shorts but dat butt was making me so Horney" I walked over this girl didn't have red hair she wasn't even white OMG I think we just killed a negro.


	2. Chapter 2

Rocky POV

I woke up and felt something wet on my head it feels like a wet cloth I close my eyes and think back to what happened " I run I run Irun until I trip on a stick in the ground ." wait I can't remember come on rocky think think " OW!" I shout as I realized what the wet cloth was for I pick it up off my head. Well this looks like an expensive shirt is it mine I look down at my shirt " nope" if it's not my shirt then who's is it and who would be nice enough to help a random girl in the woods?

Gunther's POV

Now I know what you might be thinking but we haven't had a Negro hanging in ten years I'm not the racist type but what are the odds that she dies the same day the Supreme Court issues that blacks and whites should go to the same school so walk up to her she was mighty good looking to. I looked at the bump on her head "man that looks bad" I said out loud she nudged a little. "O my gosh she is alive" good news for me considering I don't have to stay and take care of her.

I start to walk away walking home I heard running water I run over "I'm so dehydrated" the water is pretty cool what if I did stay and help her it's not like it would be the end of the world.

I take off my shirt and rip it into strips almost bandana type and soak them in the ice cold stream. I go back to see if she had awoken I placed the cloth on her head and went to find food to give her when she woke up.

Rocky's POV

I got up and started walking again until I heard a noise in the bush

Gunther's POV  
walking back with some fruit I saw her in the bush she looks like a Thelma to me so, Thelma was walking around the woods doing or looking for who knows what but she was totally out of it she was walking in a circle but she looked so cute confused I've only just met her and I'm already having weird feelings not bad well , bad for other people like the racist but I just might be falling in love with Thelma just look at it now Thelma and Gunther it rings like a bell okay I might want to go help her because she is wandering towards that wasps nest.

Rocky's POV

What is that thing all well whoa what's that and that and that, "this looks interesting the way it wraps around I wonder if there is any honey in there if Winnie the pooh can find it so can I" I said convincingly to myself reaching towards it until someone snatched my hands " Don't touch that" he said.

I turned my head around to yell at this guy who stopped me from getting my honey, everything froze as I met his dreamy blue eyes my eyes drifting down at his body 6 pack "yum" I said aloud. "What do you mean "yum" ." "I mean as my boyfriend I think you look super yummy" "sorry miss I'm not your boyfriend I found you in the forest my little brother hit you with his bottle rocket"

"Okay so we role-play George, me lone sum Rocky in the forest injured gets rescued by my H,H,H boyfriend"

"Okay first I'm not your boyfriend, I'm not part of the K, K, K and my name is Gunther."

Okay Gunther 1.) H, H, H Handsome, Hunky and Hot also if you're not my boyfriend then explain this!"

I jumped on him giving him a passionate kiss.

No one's POV

Rocky is kissing so passionately and Gunther realizes he is standing there looking like an idiot so dat butt he loved so much before, it was like his dreams had come true he gropes her butt as his tongue begs entrance into her mouth Rocky gladly excepts. They make their way to the ground Rocky stops kissing him to take their shirts off and her bra her C cup bounces out of her bra with this action Gunther takes it upon himself to motor boat rocky while sucking her nipples like a starving newborn.

What one would expect from rocky but and that came out were moans, Gunther got up and took his pants and boxers off she got on her knees and starts to give him blow job sucking, gaging, licking Gunther couldn't take it who couldn't take it she was lightly grazing her teeth up and down his 9 in cock. All of a sudden rocky stops and takes her pants off , she point to Gunther to lay down on the ground he had no idea what was going on until Rocky put's them into the 69 position rocky continues what she was doing before Gunther brings hand up and starts rubbing her clitoris she moans so loud. He take s the other hand to smack her butt, Gunther got confused for a moment rocky kept saying lick lick "Lick WHAT?!" he said. Rocky got off of him and straddled herself in front of his mouth " stick your tongue out" she demanded he did as he was told coming in contact with her pussy and took a long lick from the bottom to top.

Rocky shouted out in pleasure. She started rubbing her clitoris but soon replaced it his when he inserted his tongue into her, as fast as lightning going in and out of her over and over and over again. She got off and laid on top of him just as quick as his tongue was he flipped them over " I need you now Gunther!" she shouted " are you sure?" he questioned

"Your my boyfriend aren't you?" " You bet I am!" he said as he looked down into her eyes slowly entering her " OHHHHHH" "Are you okay" he asked in a panicked voice " YES DON'T STOP" He sped up a little faster " Harder , Deeper , Faster" she said as she flipped them to where she was on top. But that didn't stop him " SLAP SLAP SLAP" was all you could hear in the forest until silence Gunther took himself out and inserted into her butt that was the moan he had ever heard from her or anyone. "Come on come on baby cum for me cum for George. After that comment they both cummed sending her into a deep sleep.

Gunther's POV

I woke up to expect rocky in my arms but she was sitting there dress staring at me in disgust "what did I do baby" I asked in a worried tone

"You, you had sex with me" "Yeah I know" "Did you use a condom? No you didn't not only did we just break the law the Baby I might have has to deal with everything and everyone" She starts to cry "I'm just a sophomore" "I am to and if we do have a child together I will be there every step of the way because, because I love you" I spoke sincerely

"I love you too." After this I got dressed and I walked out the forest into town with my new girlfriend despite all of the weird looks I got I will always and forever love my girlfriend Rocky"


End file.
